


You're undead to me.

by goldspark



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cannon compliant, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Violence, but I really tried okay!, probably shit, zombies om nom lots of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldspark/pseuds/goldspark
Summary: Zombies have attacked and the world has officially gone to shit... Yoongi should not be this relived.A cannon verse zombie AU that is pretty dope and you should read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one Hunties! Let's get this mini van on the road!  
> (∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Namjoon:

 

Heat.

Namjoon decided that was the worst part of fan signings, not the all encompassing, all consuming noise or crowds so far past the building's capacity he was half sure the event organiser was running a very real risk of jail time. Normally the sweltering temperature was warded away by a small army of air conditioners however for some reason they were missing from the long table he and the other members of bangtan where sat at, leaving him at the mercy of the sweltering temperature.

Smell was another down side of fan signings, it reminded Namjoon of a zoo, although he supposed with this many people present the stink of sweat and food stuff was unavoidable. He was grateful to the ARMYs of course but at this particular moment in time he was seriously considering leaving his spot at the table in order to purchase each and every one of them a can of deodorant.  
Grateful was a word he’d been hearing a lot lately because he was, truly, grateful and thankful to there fan base and loved them as much as one man could love a group of predominantly strangers. He didn't have to be a genius to realise out just how lucky he was to be sat in the overcrowded, overheated, noisy hall he was today and in any other circumstances he’d be just as happy as the fans seemed to expect him to be; it's difficult to sustain happiness after a five hour signing though.

Sighing, Namjoon glanced around and, seeing that there were no fans paying him particularly close attention, allowed his smile to fall from his aching face. Hoseok was sat to his left whilst a chair sat, mockingly empty, to his right. He sent a questioning look to Hoseok who just shook his head as if to say he didn't know where Yoongi had gone either a frown crossed his face, it wasn't like Yoongi to skip out on fans or indeed anything without telling everyone involved in detail how they had fucked up enough to make him leave so by process of elimination either Yoongi was dead or someone had fucked up beyond words.

“Excuse me.” Namjoon turned his head in the direction of the voice, plastering a smile back on his face. Two girls were stood in front of him, holding an album each and smiling at him in varying degrees of timidity. The first girl was relatively tall with long hair that seemed to be stuck somewhere between blond and ginger, she smiled apologetically as she handed Namjoon an album to sign.

“Hello.” The girl spoke in heavily accented Korean and Namjoon noticed that she looked to be American.

“Do you speak English?”

“Yes,” she laughed, smiling as he handed back her album “but me and my friend learned Korean a few years ago and are now on a South Korean road trip…” she frowned in apparent confusion before shouting the word “ extravaganza!” in english

“Yah, that sounds cool!” Hoseoks voice sounded from further down the line and the girl waved a quick goodbye before moving on to speak with him enthusiastically.

 

“I'm guessing you're also on the road trip then.” Namjoon turned his attention to the second girl, she was short with brown skin and dark hair; her eyes seemed to analyse everything around her closely as though she was permanently looking for something.

“Yeah,” her Korean was less accented “I had to come here for a talk anyway and that dork insisted on coming along.”

“A talk?” He raised an eyebrow whilst capping the pen.

“Yeah, I was invited to this lecture thing about chemistry”

“Well good luck with it.” Namjoon handed her album back and watched as the two girls made their way down the line before his attention was ripped away by a particularly loud scream from the crowd. The girl that had just moved to stand in front of him jumped at the noise as she handed her album over.

“What was that?” He craned his neck to peer over the fans shoulder in the direction of the noise.

“I don't know, sorry” the fan smiled apologetically before adding “do you know where Yoongi oppa is? I'd really like him to sign this as well” The idol only shook his head whilst muttering a distracted apology as she moved on to repeat her question to Hoseok who responded in a similar manner.

Namjoon frowned, again training his eyes on the direction of the noise. None of the members were doing anything particularly interesting that he could see, nothing that would warrant this almost blood curdling scream anyway. His curiosity heightened when he saw a mass of fans begin to converge around the sounds place of origin and other voices joined the first in a mass of uncontrolled screeching.

His attention turned to the next fan in front of him, she seemed anxious, handing her album to him quickly as though all she wanted to do was leave as fast as possible. She didn't ask any questions to him or enquire as to the empty seat Yoongi would have occupied in favour of hurrying down the line as fast as possible.

A strange smell reached the long, rectangular table he and the other members were occupying, overpowering the stench of BO and half eaten food stuffs to fill the air with a metallic scent. Namjoon gave Hoseok a questioning look to which the dancer frowned and distractedly muttered “it almost smells like…” Before his eyes widened and locked onto Namjoons.

Blood. It smelt like blood.

Without thinking, Namjoon reached for the microphone he'd placed on his table earlier and flicked it on before standing up I survey the room. The screams were getting louder now, fans had begun pushing towards the exit and he saw members of staff anxiously pulling the other members to their feet.

“What's going-” he began to shout before the lights started to flicker on and off along with the microphone, “on”. The end of the phrase was lost in a mass of screaming, Namjoon suddenly felt small in the face of how little he could be heard. Not that anyone would answer him anyway: they were too busy violently shoving each other in an attempt to get to the exits.

“Namjoon!” He whipped around to see Hoseok being pulled away by a panicked looking woman with a clipboard, she was shouting rapid commands into a mobile cradled between her neck and shoulder. “Namjoon we have to go!” Hoseok continued, grabbing his sleeve to pull him into the packed corridors that would lead to the car park.

A glance behind confirmed that the rest of the members (sans yoongi) were following closely behind them.

“Where's Yoongi?” He shouted above the noise, the clipboard lady didn't respond. “Where's Yoongi?!” Namjoon screamed again as he and the other members were pushed through a fire exit and herded towards their black minivan.

“We’ll find him.” The manager stated whilst pushing Namjoon into the van and climbing in after. “We’ll find him just not right now okay?” Namjoon nodded and fell into a seat mid way down the bus along with the rest of his band mates.

Fans were streaming out of the exit and into the car park in frantic desperation, those who fell were lost in the swarm. No crowd formed around the bus like normal, instead fans continued running past them, some bashing on the windows and screaming ‘drive!’ before running on.

“We have to help them!” Namjoon gripped the seat in front of him, pulling himself up to a half standing position in order to be closer to the manager, “something's wrong, we can't just sit here!”

“There's nothing we can do.” The man replied, pressing the phone he'd been talking on into his shirt “we’re waiting for the driver and then we’re leaving.”

“No we can't just-”

“Yoongi hyung!” Jimin’s shout interrupted him, the leaders gaze followed the direction the younger boy was pointing in to reveal Yoongi pushing his way through the crowd towards the bus. His eyeliner was smudged and there was red smattering his face and previously white shirt, a frantic look ruled the man's features as he tried to reach them whilst obsessively looking back over his shoulder.

Perhaps the most unsettling thing to Namjoon though was that none of the ARMYs surrounding him were paying the idol any attention, all too busy fleeing from whatever Yoongi kept checking over his shoulder for.

“Hyung!” He screeched at the manager who by this time had also caught sight of Yoongi.

“I'll get him, you stay here!” Was the response as the man hung up his call and wrenched the door open before diving into the crowd to help Yoongi. The open door revealed the true volume of the screams surrounding them, the metallic scent of blood filling the bus to the extent that it was difficult to breath without placing a hand over your mouth and nose. The open door also caused an influx of screaming fans scrambling to enter the minibus that had to be held back by what little of the security staff had managed to reach them through the crowd forming a wall of muscle between the Idols and the violent chaos outside.

Namjoon tore his eyes away from the door in order to catch sight of their manager pulling a frantic Yoongi towards the bus. His hyungs movements were quick and jerky now and he was screaming something in his manager's ear but the sound was drowned out by the other screams encroaching upon the rappers ears.

A dull thud sounded through the window, Namjoon jerked back in alarm as he saw a girl fall lifelessly onto it before sliding down to the ground.

There was something red and thick on the window. He pressed closer to the still clear sections of glass in an attempt to see the girl on the ground before gasping in horror and looking around to see if any of the other members had seen what happened.

The girl was missing half her head.

Another girl was eating her.

“Let them on the bus!” A security guard turned his head to face Namjoon, “Help them!”. The guard shook his head once before Yoongi and their manager burst through the wall of security staff, the younger throwing himself onto the bus before collapsing onto the floor in a pile of ripped clothing and red liquid that Namjoon now knew was, without a doubt, blood.

It was then that Namjoon realised that whilst Yoongi had made it onto the bus there manager had not. He was still stood outside the doors only now a fan was hugging him from behind and another was sinking her teeth into his neck. It was unclear who screamed louder between the blood soaked Idol still curled up opposite the open door and the man having his throat torn out by dull, human teeth.

“Get him in the bus Yoongi hyung!” the idol in question lurched forwards suddenly but instead of pulling the man to safety as Namjoon had ordered, he grabbed the busses door handle and yanked in closed just as a mass of bodies slammed against it. “Hyung what are you doing?!” The leader rose from his seat in order to pull the manager back onto the bus himself but was pushed back by Jin's hand on his chest as he made his way to the driver's seat.  
There were a few seconds in which his hyung stared at the empty ignition socket in panic before Yoongi reached up and handed him the vans keys, all the while holding the unlocked door closed with all his might. The oldest Hyung frantically turned the key and took off at a speed that couldn't be legal without once taking his eyes off the road ahead much to the horror of the groups younger members who apparently hadn't seen the things Namjoon had if the shouts of “What the hell hyung!?” and “But what about the others?” were anything to go by. A quick glance back at them confirmed that both Jimin and Taehyung where pulling a traumatised looking Hoseok’s hands away from their eyes whilst Jungkook remained buried face first in Hoseok’s T-shirt. There was a pause in which the bus tore further down the road, the venue disappearing behind them, before the older murmured “Thank You kookie, you can move now.” before gesturing with his head towards the stains on Namjoon’s window. The leader shifted to hide the them with his body.

The bus was designed for twenty five people and on the way to the fan signing every seat had been filled, the seven idols did nothing except emphasise just how many people had been left behind in that… whatever it was that happened back in the car park. What did happen in the car park? Namjoon would love to write it off at a hallucination from the heat but the sight of Yoongi curled up and shaking at the base of the driver's seat, Hoseok’s shaking hands as he tried to keep the younger members in their seats and the silent, soulless way Jin was steering the bus without once acknowledging the questions being shouted at him made him believe that it was real. Whatever he had seen had happened and was dangerous.

It seemed, as the van sped on down the road leading away from the city, that it was time for the bulletproof boys to run for real


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating a day early! Enjoy babes!  
> (≧∇≦)/

Jungkook:

Hoseoks T-shirt was warm and safe. Jungkook didn’t really know why it suddenly seemed so important that he was safe, aside from Namjoon throwing a mild screaming fit and, according to his hyungs questions, Jin deciding to take the bus for a joy ride he couldn't sense anything was up. Or at least that anything was bad to the extent it warranted Hoseok hyung begging him to bury his face against his chest and repeating “Don’t look kookie please, oh god don’t look”. It had been the slight cracking in his Hyung's voice that had convinced Jungkook to do as he said. Hobie didn’t cry. Hobie screamed and was scared of basically everything but he hardly ever cried; if something had made Hoseok hyung cry then Jungkook didn't want anything to do with it.

“What just happened?” Taehyungs voice seemed abrasively loud with only the purr of the vans engine to compete with, “Those can’t have been our fans, they were so violent we had to drive off without our manager.” There was a pause before he continued with a faint “I hope he’s okay.”

In the silence that followed Jungkook managed to push his face away from Hoseoks chest and take in the scene in front of him; Tae was resting his chin on the back seat to stare curiously out the back window whilst Jimin had made his way to the front of the bus in order to kneel next to where Yoongi was curled up on the floor and was currently whispering something to him urgently whilst placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Namjoon was positioned with his back twisted awkwardly against the window, he was frowning and frantically tapping at his phone. At one point his head whipped round to stare at Jimin and Yoongi but before he could say anything the younger shook his head to prevent any noise escaping and hugged his hyung closer. 

“What’s going on with hyung? Did he get lost on the way here?” Taehyung laughed, oblivious to the sombre atmosphere that had settled over the rest of the bus, before Namjoon cut him off with a distracted “ not now Tae”. Silence again ruled supreme until it became punctuated with Yoongi’s quiet sobs, muffled against Jimin’s chest. 

Jungkook let a quiet “hyung…” pass his lips before it trailed out. Something serious must have happened if it made both Hoseok and Yoongi cry. His thoughts were distracted by his ringtone blaring out from his back pocket; the idol frowned when he saw his Mum was calling him. Not because he wasn't happy to hear from her but rather because she never called him in days of events. She said it was something about him remaining focused.

“Mum?” he spoke into the device.

“Gukk baby are you okay? Where are you, are you with the others?!”

“What? Mum I’m fine, we had to leave the signing early but me and all the others are on the road heading towards…” He trailed off as he realised they weren't heading for the hotel in the city, “somewhere.”

“Oh thank god, thank god,” her voice muffled as he heard her tell someone (presumably his Dad) that he was alright.

“Mum what’s going-”

“Listen Gukk, me and your father are alright and are on our way to the Busan shelter now but you just… be good and stay with the others okay? We love yo-” She fell silent and a clattering sound followed by a low groan could be heard over the line. “They're here.” a voice crack and then “listen baby we have to go now but Just remember that we love you, oh god please be safe.”

“Mum? Mum?!” Jungkook repeated as though if he called to her enough she’d reappear and give him clarity on the strange phone call, eventually he gave up in favour of shoving he phone back into his pocket. 

“What was that?” Hoseok asked to which the only reply the younger could give was a confused shrug.

The members all jolted forwards when the bus suddenly stopped and a glance out the window revealed that during the phonecall the road had become packed with an immovable mass of traffic.

“Shit!” Jungkook startled as Jin swore and hit the steering wheel, “We’re never getting anywhere in this mess!”

“Why are the cars all on one side? Normally it’s busier going into the city than going out of it.” Taehyung pressed his face up against the window to get a better look outside, “Woah everyone's super stressed those guys are fighting! Wait… what the fu- Is he biting him!?”

“Tae get away from that window!” Namjoon snapped. The younger turned away with a muttered “Gross.” and moved to look out the van's rear window instead. 

“Umm Jin?” The group's leaders voice floated over Tae’s muttering, “You should look at this.” He stood and briskly made his way to the elders position at the front of the bus, there was something red smeared on the window he left behind. Hoseok let out a short breath at the sight of it and pulled Jungkook closer into his side.

“Fuck.” Jin started frantically after seeing whatever was on Namjoon’s phone. He started rummaging through the glove compartment murmuring “Door keys, door keys”.

Tae stopped muttering to input another observation “Hey how long is this traffic jam gunna take? People are literally giving up and running instead.” 

“I thought I told you to- wait what did you say?” Namjoon turned away from whatever he was showing Jin to face the younger.

“They're all running away and-” he cut off with an indignant “Hey!” As one of the people running away started banging frantically on the sides of the bus as they went past, yelling something incoherent. More people joined in with most shouting and pointing frantically back in the direction they came from, one hand left a red smear on the window that Jungkook now recognised as blood. A quick glance at the stain the leader had attempted to cover up confirmed that it too was blood however when he looked up to Hoseok for answers a terrified glance back was all he received. 

The only person who seemed unaffected by the banging was Yoongi who remained perfectly still despite Jimin leaving his side to look out the window with Taehyung. 

Just as suddenly as it started, the banging and screaming stopped leaving only a heavy silence over the bus. 

“Hyung…” Namjoon’s normally confident voice sounded strangely hesitant as he addressed Jin whilst moving to grab the door handle “we should run too, you saw-”

“NO!” Yoongi screamed, tackling the younger to the ground away from the door “You are not going out there! You didn't see it, you didn't see her she didn't- did you hear that?” The last part was whispered after a sharp intake of breath and in the silence that followed the sound of shuffling feet and low groans began to fill the bus. 

“Hey nobody's running anymore!” Jimins voice sounded naively cheerful as Taehyung chimed in with agreement.

“Yeah, I bet they got tired and… What's wrong with her face? Hyung, why doesn't she have a-” he was cut off by Hoseok shushing him and pulling him away from the window so they were both lying flat on the floor whilst hissing at everyone to do the same. It was at that time the first dull thumps were heard against the outside metal of the van as the groaning shuffling crowd completely engulfed them. 

Jungkook hesitated before lying down, the temptation to look and see what Tae had been screaming about was real, however at the sight of Jin slowly lowering himself to join Namjoon and Yoongi on the floor he allowed himself to sink down next to Hoseok who pulled him tight into his side. The makne then trained his eyes on the unlocked, sliding van door at the other end of the bus, praying that it didn't slip open and invite whatever was outside and was the cause of the blood stains on the windows to join them.

Namjoon whispered something in Jin’s ear who only slowly shook his head in response. 

A low scraping sound rung through the bus, raising in pitch as Taehyung whimpered, burrowing further into Jhope who hugged him tighter, shushing him. More thuds, a scream, a bellow of “NO!” sounded no more than ten metres from the van before being cut horribly short. Jungkook edged slowly closer to Hoseok who threw his free arm around him, pulling him close. He was shaking, the makne wondered if his hyung was holding them more for their benefit or his own. 

Thud. Grunt. Breathe. Scrape. Scream. Breathe. Scrape. Thud. Grunt. Breathe. Scream. Thu- ‘don't wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be love wanna be same lo-”

“Namjoon turn your fucking phone off!” Jin hissed loud enough for the sound to travel the length of the van whilst edging towards the driver's seat slowly. The thuds got louder and faster. All seven heads turned to face the phone as it fell straight into loudspeaker and Jackson's voice filled the silence.

“Heyyy Rapmon! I heard- well, we heard about some crazy shit going down at your fansign. It's not true is it?” he laughed nervously “I really hope not. Anyway me, Bambam and Mark are in the same city you're staying in tonight because Bambam had to get this one specific coat and it's an English store. Yeah do NOT ask. So I was thinking-” A loud thud on the bus door made Namjoon lunge across for the phone just as a hand bashed the window above it. He lept back to the centre aisle of the bus, it wasn't safe to be near the walls. More and more hands clawed at the windows in a horrifying drum beat of desperation. malformed faces framing meshing teeth joined them: dead, frantic. 

“Jackson- get out of the city now, it's not safe there.” The leader whispered into the receiver, “I don't give a shit about the coat just… It's all true and it's all fucked up. Please hel- no… Just get out of there. Please. Goodbye Jackson.” 

Smack! Another face, this time behind Jungkook; he only had time to take in pale, peeling skin and wild eyes before his hyung pulled his face into his shirt once more. The windows started to creak, the things groaned louder and wh- the door handle. 

All eyes turned to the door that they'd forgotten to lock in they're hurry. It was being opened by the things outside, either by dumb luck or a horrible intelligence.

“JIN, DRIVE!” Yoongi screamed as he wrenched the door closed, bracing himself against the front seat in an attempt to stop it being slid open. 

Jin dived into the seat and lurched the bus forwards only to collide with the packed in cars ahead of them. Some of the things were trapped in between the hunks of metal but continued clawing over the bonnet of the van, undeterred that they were missing the lower halves of their bodies. The van reversed: forwards, backwards, forwards, backwards each time mangling the monsters more and more until eventually Jin managed to break free of the grid lock onto the other side of the road. 

This side was mostly empty and jungkook realised with a sinking horror that it was the side of the road that lead towards the city; things didn't look good for Jackson, Mark and Bambam. He hoped they beat the odds. The van accelerated away from the city but towards a horde of shuffling dead people- limbs dragged behind them, faces were peeling off but each had the terrifying similarity of clinching teeth and hungry, crazed eyes.

“Put your seatbelts on!”, Jins scream brought him back to reality and he felt himself be manhandled into a seat. He was wrestling with the seat belt when the first bump was heard and the van jolted violently twice as the bus rolled over… something. A quick scan of the bus revealed that Yoongi had let go of the door having closed it and was safely strapped into the seat behind the drivers.

More thuds, crunches, jolts. A woman got caught on the bonnet of the van, reaching out a bloody malformed arm before being thrown off back into the horde. More things were scooped onto the van and thrown off until the finally broke through the shambling mass and into a blissfully clear patch of road.

In the distance Jungkook could see more stumbling shapes, more things getting up from where they'd been run over and continuing they're crazed attempts to reach the bus. 

He buckled up and waited for the jolts to begin again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah every Wednesday she said. Lol nah. I came back tho! I've even pre written the next chapter with plot and everything so don't be too mad at me. I swear so much has gone down lately it's crazy. Anyway enjoy my babes!  
> (Also who else is SCREAMING over GDs upcoming comeback??? Also if you haven't already check out 'love' by dean and 'too much' by loco and dean. Good vibes.)

**Seokjin**  

 

The road stretched on forever. It twisted and turned gently, almost caringly, lulling seokjin into a trance. Hands on the wheel, eyes on the ribbon, ignore the blood.

He was dimly aware of the other members behind him shuffling slowly around the seats of the bus. Hands on the wheel, eyes on the- flash. Blinking, the eldest member came back to himself having been snapped out of his trance by the introduction of the petrol light flashing urgently in front of him. They should stop soon at the next station and pick up some of those fuel containers as well to store in the boot. If nothing else they'd make one hell of a bang.

Occasionally a goon would be seen shuffling down the side of the road before being left in there dust, often they'd be in the middle of the road making Jin swerve to avoid damaging the van in impact. From what he'd seen the concept of a road didn't mean much to these things along with pain and well… everything else.

Goon seemed like a good name for them, as good as any other and he could bear to call them the Z word, that made everything far too confusing. Once when Joonie was drunk and philosophical he'd said with great seriousness that to name was to quantify was to own and now seokjin could see what he meant. Naming things himself gave him a feeling of control and perspective that stopped his freefall. It kept him driving.

A glance over his shoulder showed namjoon knelt beside yoongi, talking lowly as he wiped the blood (not his thank god) from his face and hands. An occasional nod or shake of his head is the only response Yoongi gives, Jin didn't blame him.

Motionless vehicles lined the roadside, only two mover alongside them on the road for a while before either overtaking or falling back into solitude once more. The first car was a delicate looking mini piloted by a young mother staring soullessly ahead as her child cried in the back next to an empty car seat. The second was a massive commercial bus, the man driving it looked resigned and haunted. The wheels looked ready to burst under the weight of the overcrowded vehicle- there were too many of them. The driver knew that bus it seemed to Jin that the passengers simply didn't want to know. A small girl waved to him from where she was pushed up against a bus window. He waved back hesitantly.

The petrol light flashed again and Jin sighed in relief when a sign indicating a station was within the next two miles rolled past the cars. Jimin had taken Namjoons place next to Yoongi however instead of comforting him as namjoon had he'd just taken to crying into the older boys shirt as yoongi placed his arms around him protectively.

Jin caught the eye of the bus driver, still driving to the side of them, who shook his head to indicate that they wouldn't stop at the station. The idol nodded shortly to him before flicking his eyes to the mirror in order to address the members. His voice sounded hollow and flat even to his own ears.

“Okay guys were going to pull in at the petrol station up ahead, there's a shop attached so we're going to stock up on things like food, water and those portable power pack things as well as any chargers you need. I want a couple of people to stay with the bus and to keep watch for anymore groups of…” He trailed off. Groups of what? Goons, monsters or zombies?

Namjoon cleared his throat, glancing across at Hobie “We’ll keep watch and fill the bus up.” The van pulled into the deserted looking station “I'm guessing you want those metal canisters filled up as well.” Namjoon was continuing.

“Yes” Jin murmured, glancing around cautiously, “that would be perfect.”

Hoseok stayed on the bus to keep watch whilst namjoon began pumping petrol first into the van and then into some metal storage canisters he'd found lying to the side of the structure.

The remaining five members cautiously ventured inside the building. The stationshop was overturned and desolate with a large proportion of the products already looted by faster party's. Yoongi and Jimin immediately grabbed some discarded shopping bags and split of to fill them with as much food as possible whilst Taehyung and Jungkook crouched over a rack of portable chargers, arguing in hushed voices.

A shelf of painkillers and basic plasters and bandages on the opposite side of the store caught Jin’s attention. As he walked through the isles a feeling of exposure came over him and he found himself wishing for the safe, enclosed walls of the van once more. A goon looked up at him from one of the isles. Half a goon, most of its entrails were dragging along the floor and its legs were probably back in aisle three rather than attached to the body of this thing as it grasped upwards with rabid desperation. SeokJin shreaked and stumbled backwards, falling over a postcard rack, landing on the floor. The goon heaved itself closer with gnashing teeth exten-

Thunk.

A fire extinguisher stood where the monster had been. Jungkook was stood over it smashing the metal down again and again until the goon was more liquid than flesh.

Just as a breathy “thank you” was about to pass through the elder's lips a horn sounded from outside the shop signaling the five boys to hurry back to the van. It was hoseok who'd sounded the horn from his vantage point inside the van however it was clear, as three goons came into view close to the bus, that Namjoon wasn't going to make it inside in time.

The leader started at the sound of the horn and slammed the vans carrying compartment he'd been filling with canisters shut before starting towards the sliding door. One of the goons broke into a horrifying lumberous sprint, cutting Namjoon off from the door. He stumbled back and wrenched the compartment open again just as the rotting creature dived towards him, its head connected with the metal with a dull thwack. It stumbled back before diving again, namjoon shrieked and closed his eyes whilst pushing the door towards the creature. It's head collided again with the metal and it dropped to the around silently.

By this point Hoseok had left the bus and was trying to draw the remaining two monsters away from where namjoon was standing dumbly staring down at the body by his feet.

“This way!” His voice carried over the deserted parking bay, “pay attention to me! I'm good too I swear on all that's ho- Namjoon fucking run!”

One of the goons had lost interest in the dancer and was heading over to the still motionless namjoon. He didn't run. A look of complete calmness washed over his face, replacing the fear and confusion that had ruled his features before and the five members in the shop could only watch as their leader lifted a leg and kicked the monster approaching him with all his strength. It sprawled back onto the concrete and made a dive for his ankles but Namjoon only stamped down on the creature's head, stopping it dead in both senses of the word. He then turned, grabbed a fuel can from the compartment behind him and calmly struck the goon still advancing on Hoseok down to the ground before again stamping down to finish the job.

“Woah…” Taehyung's whisper was the only thing to break the silence that stretched out after the leader had stumbled away from the corpse on the ground.

Eventually Namjoon looked up to address his group who had all wanders closer to him, looted supplies held close to their chests as they stared down at the leaders handywork.

“They don't bleed.” Namjoon spoke quietly before becoming louder, more sure of himself. “They don't bleed and they don't think,” he continued “therefore they are not alive. They're just simulations of people, of life. Just some sort of sick joke!” He spat on the goon lying below him.

“But Joonie,” Jin spoke up quietly “they're still people or at least they were we can't-”

“Namjoon is right.” All eyes turned to Yoongi, “these things were human yes but now they're just nothing. They shouldn't be here and who's to say they used to be good people anyway, maybe they deserve whats coming to them.”

“Yoongi hyung I don't think anyone deserves to be flattened by a fire extinguisher” the makne looked pale and shaky, his jeans splattered with dark matter that must have been blood once. He looked small and vulnerable, it reminded Jin of how hed acted when he'd first been introduced to the group as a 15 year old boy miles from home.

“I don't know gukk, you'd be surprised” With that Yoongi stepped on the creature's face as he made his way onto the bus. He paused half way up the steps and looked back at the small group of boys stood staring at him blankly . “Well,” he gave a forced smile, “you coming?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some mf angst because what we all need after that election is more goddamn angst right, I stg -_-   
> Anyway enjoy yoongis back story. PEACE

**Yoongi**

  
The girl was short. She also had a fringe and a smile that looked like it could rival the fucking sun but when Yoongi thinks back on the moment his world stopped turning its the girls height that sticks in his memory the most. Of course dispute being short she still towered over Yoongi who was sat down at the long table, flanked by Jin and Namjoon, compared to her being stood at full height with platforms on. A fact that became painfully obvious when she slid three photographs across the desk, face down, whilst smiling like the sun and chiming “just these please.” When Yoongi asked her what she wanted signed.

He should have expected it really, he supposes looking back that things had been going too well for him up to that point. But then again he'd been so careful that he'd been sure nobody could see through his disguise of smiles and flirty answers at fan signings, he'd underestimated this girl though. God he always underestimates.

The first time he'd underestimated someone he'd been eight years old and had pushed a boy into the sandpit, saying that if the boy told on him he'd push him in again harder. Assuming the boy had been suitably frightened Yoongi hadn't thought anymore of it… Until he'd been called into the head teacher's office to find his parents frowning worriedly at him and had had to endure an hour long lecture about how his behaviour was not tolerated in the school establishment and that if he did not change his ways immediately he would be expelled. Yoongi’s refusal to meet the heads demands and insistence that he didn't want to be different was the second time he underestimated a person and resulted in him getting expelled and home schooled until his parents deemed him less of a disgrace and ready to rejoin school at age twelve.

Reintegration did not go well. It wasn't that the kids were particularly cruel the Yoongi (they were as nice as they could be expected to be to a homeschooled kid) but nobody got him and it was frustrating. He tried to find someone to listen to him, anyone he could trust until eventually he did. That did not go well either.

They'd been sitting outside for once, letting the sun fall on their faces. Yoongi and his only friend Lee Jayhyun had become inseparable since they'd hit off over shared music taste and were now together to the point that people often got their names mixed up now both fifteen and having spent three years on each others company Yoongi had grown to trust him.

“Hey,” he started speaking slowly, squinting through the glaring sunlight to watch the sports teams practice in the field below them “did I ever tell you how I got expelled from my last school?”

His friend looked up from where he'd been trying to take a picture of aflower for his photography class “No.” Came the slightly disinterested reply “you just said the old head teacher was a dick.”

“Yeah…” He trailed off, pulling up handfuls of grass nervously. “ we got in an argument well not really an argument because the moment I told him I disagreed he expelled me. My parents were there and everything.”

“Oh shit man!” Jayhyun laughed “what did you even do?”

Yoongi took a deep breath. He felt like there was a weight on his chest pulling him away to anywhere but here, his throat was dry and it was almost like a barrier formed between the words he knew he had to speak and his tongue. Yoongi closed his eyes andforced the words to form, his confession sounding surprisingly clear yet oh so final in the summer air. “I kissed another boy and then pushed him in the sandpit and told him not to say anything ever, only he did, he said a lot of things and now I'm here and he's somewhere else.”

There was a long silence before his friend broke it “well at least you've learnt your lesson now.”

“What?”

“I mean, at least you know not to do that shit now man.” Jayhyun laughed again only now it felt like knives cutting into Yoongi’s skin and all Yoongi can think now as he stares down at the photos the short girl at the fansign has handed to him is that he should have laughed too or at least stopped talking but it had been like a damn had broken after so long keeping his feelings locked in silence and fifteen year old Yoongi had been unable to stop the words from tumbling from his lips.

“But I don't want to.”

Now it was Jayhyuns turn to turn to him in confusion. “What?”

“I said I don't want to change.” The words were tumbling thick and fast now like a torrent Yoongi couldn't stop if he tried and oh boy did he try. “I don't want to kiss girls or hold there hands or take them on dates and I especially don't want to have sex with them but boys… It just feels right and I can't change it I can't! I've realised now that I was right back when I was eight and that I shouldn't have to change, it's taken me a while to get to this point but now I realise that I don't give a shit what people think because who I choose to fuck, date or love is none of anyone else's goddamn business. So a guess what I'm trying to say is,” here he paused, wetting his lips and pushing he doubts away before continuing “I'm gay.”

Happy shouts could be heard resonating from the field below them and birds continued singing, unperturbed by the monumental change that had just occurred in Yoongi’s life. It comported him. Up until this moment he had been convinced that he didn't care anymore about other people's opinions but at that moment, listening for his only friends reply with his eyes fixed firmly on the grass by his feet he realised that he did care. His nervousness turned into dismay when he heard the sound of an Iphone camera stop recording followed by his friend standing up.

“Jay-”

“Don't.” Yoongi looked up at the boy he'd thought was his friend, Jayhyun’s features were twisted in disgust “touch me.” He finished, the finality of that statement chilling Yoongi to the core.

“But I-” Yoongi started scrambling to his feet only to be pushed down again.

“God stop talking!” He towered over Yoongi, voice raising to a shout. “I don't want to know! Actually if you want to talk then talk, how long have you been piercing on me?! God I bet your eyes are all over me oh my god we've been swimming together no wonder you were so set on sharing a changing cubicle!”

“No other ones were free I didn't mean it like that.” Yoongi protested weakly but it fell on deaf ears and the boy continued.

“You'll regret this Yoongi.” Was all that was said before his former friend walked away, treading on Yoongi's hand as he went, in the direction of the playing fields. Yoongi felt empty, his eyes didn't move from there place staring at the tree above him until he heard a mix of angry shouts and laughter erupting from the students on the pitches and felt his guy fall away as he realised Jayhyun had filmed the whole thing and was showing the other students much to their horror and delight. Yoongi didn't think anymore. He just scrambled to his feet and ran.

Words where his enemy. Every time Yoongi was pushed into lockers or beaten up behind school buildings he blamed the traitorous words that had spilled from his mouth like water so he didn't speak anymore. Defending himself was pointless: what would he say when almost everyone in the school had a video of Yoongi coming out saved on there phone? He had nowhere to go. The school board had, of course, found out about the video but had “graciously” allowed him to stay until he graduated to high school at the end of the year. Nobody helped with the bullying though or the way his grades had fallen so far that had the school not been so desperate to get rid of him it would have been unlikely he’d graduate at all. Nobody cared that he'd been kicked off the basketball team despite being the best player and captain. Slurs became his same as far as the school was concerned and being beaten half to death in broad daylight seemed to be the only way the school board wanted him to spend his time. In the end he graduated that school with a passing grade in only one subject in which he had scored highest in the year due to him having no other hobbies to distract him.

He'd joined big hit at as a rapper and producer in training moving halfway across the country to live in the company dormitories without question, finally feeling free as he watched his hometown disappear to nothing on the road behind him. He worked hard, had a few flings sure but never anything serious and always shrouded in layers of deception in dingy safe houses where other people like him sought secrecy and momentary shelter from the cold reality of the real world. Honestly he'd never expected to debut as more than a producer, he hadn't wanted to but then he'd met Namjoon who'd introduced him to Jin and together they ended up forming the basis of not only a group but also the family Yoongi had always wished for.

It had been difficult at first to allow himself to appear on screens, too afraid that someone from his past would recognise him but as time went on and nothing happened he began to relax, open up and just enjoy the sensation of being surrounded by a network of friends, no, of brothers that he could have never dreamed of having back when he was being pushed into lockers at his old school.

Yoongi had known he was getting careless l, even allowing himself the luxury of going on a date when bangtan where in America and he'd managed to bag some time away. It had been nice, they'd gone out to dinner together without being pushed or abused in any way and then to a movie. After that… Let's just say Yoongi hadn't been fully aware just how good sex could be when it wasn't rushed and he didn't have to try and hide his identity the whole time. It could be very very good. At least until the other members asked why he was walking funny the next day and he'd had to pretend he'd tripped and fallen on his arse. He'd felt invincible there, untouchable compared to the society back home that would rip him to shreds if he ever became public, Yoongi decided that if he ever got the chance he'd move to America and hopefully take the rest of bangtan with him because although he hadn't told them he still felt like he could trust his brothers with the world just… Not right now.

So now here he was: sat at a table in between the two people that had picked him up and helped form his family being handed three photos by a short girl who smiled like the sun shone.

“Why did you turn them over-” he stopped as he saw what was in the photos, slamming them back on the table face down. “What do you want?” He spoke in a low voice, “I'll give you anything just tell me what you want.”

She laughed, it sent chills down Yoongi's spine just like Jayhyun’s had all those years ago. “Silly oppa, I don't want anything and there's nothing you could give me anyway. It's already been done.”

“What?”

“I'd check your Twitter mentions if I were you.” She leant in to take a selfie with Yoongi who remained staring blankly ahead with the photos clutched pressed hard between his palms and the table “smile!” Yoongi was dimly aware of a flash going off and the short girl whispering in his ear “now I'll always remember that I was the one to fucking ruin you Min Yoongi” before skipping off to talk to Namjoon who remained oblivious to the whole fiasco and smiled whilst asking her why she didn't have anything to sign.

A sick feeling grew in Yoongi's stomach as he watched the man that he'd grown to trust smoky at the short girl, a feeling that only increased when Hoseok smiled as they talked as well and then Jimin… She was giving Jimin something to sign and staring back at him whilst she did it. Yoongi saw Jimins eyes widen and flick across to him and only then realised what had happened. The girl laughed again and skipped away. Jimin took out his phone and started tapping buttons frantically.

“Excuse me…” A fan was stood in front of him and Yoongi was about to throw up because Jimin knew and Jimin was covering his mouth with his hand whilst looking at Yoongi with tears in his eyes. Jimin knew. The idol looked at the girl; does she know? Had she looked online lately or was he in the clear? He looked around at the ARMY members on their phones and fast realised that at any moment one of them could come across the photos that he assumed where online. “Are you okay Yoongi oppa?” The girl was speaking again and Yoongi stared at her for a full ten seconds before silently standing up and walking away.

Nobody shouted after him as he made his way to the bathroom, Jimin might have but he wasn't paying attention anymore. He had to get out. The moment he found himself in a locked cubicle he opened Twitter which, in retrospect, was a terrible idea but curiosity was killing him.

The first thing he saw was the photos. All three of them on all their HD glory. Photo number one was a shot of Yoongi and the guy from America kissing on there way out of a restaurant taken from an angle that would have been out of view to the idol at the time. Photo number two was of Yoongi on his knees sucking another guy off taken through a crack in the doorway of one of the safe houses he'd become accustomed to.

Photo number three… Yoongi started crying harder at photo number three because it wasn't phallic like photo number two or explicit like photo number one but it was the most invasive thing Yoongi could imagine. The photo was of him and Jimin, they'd just been out shopping because they were the same size and so didn't tease each other about their small clothing size the way the other members did; Jimin was smiling in the photo, walking ahead of Yoongi and laughing at something happening off camera but Yoongi… Well Yoongi was staring point blank at his arse. Yoongi had accepted long ago that he loved Park Jimin and that Park Jimin was never going to love him back but this photo opened up a new world of pain that stemmed from his most private thoughts being broadcasted under the hashtag, he looked scrolled down and started to outright sob.

#saveParkJimin was trending.

After that Yoongi fell into a numb, lifeless state. He didn't react when a panicked girl ran into the bathroom only to stop and gasp in shock at her idols wrecked position on the floor. Neither did he do anything when another girl shuffled in behind the other one, slowly lurching towards them. What did make him move though, was the second girl biting a chunk out of the first girl's neck, the main artery spraying the Idol with blood as he tried to process what was happening.

He locked eyes with the lurching girl. The lights started to flicker on and off. He heard Namjoon bellowing “what's going-” into a microphone before he was cut off and knew with blood curdling certainty that he had to run and run now


End file.
